


Ping of Jealousy

by Nervouscrashh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: Kathy Elliot are together. It's at a police ball. Kathy Jealousy. Olivia and Elliot platonic love. E/O rumors in the ending.ONESHOT





	Ping of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them. We all know that.  
> Notes; Thank you to my Beta "9"-who doesn't watch SVU, but proofread this for my anyways.  
> I'm converting over from ff.net and other places, so a lot of this was written years ago, please be kind with reviews! My little teen self has grown, but my feelings remain lol.

Elliot wasn't one to go to balls, but he seemed really excited about this one. And now, looking at him- she was glad they were going. He was wearing a tux that fit him smugly. She looked in the mirror and smiled-She didn't look too bad herself. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress that was long in length. It didn't fit her aw well as she had hoped, but it did bring out certain traits in her.

" _Kathy? Ready to go babe?_ "

She smiled and walked out of the bedroom. When she reached him, she hugged him at the waist and kissed him lightly.

" _The babysitter got here about ten minutes ago. I'm ready._ "

\--

As they reached the hall, she looked over at him. He looked so excited, and it made her smile.

As they walked in they greeted everybody, and she even made small talk here and there. Finally, after a few minutes she settled down at the table and made small talk with Casey, who had on a cute lilac dress on. Elliot had come back with their drinks and left just as soon Kathy grabbed hers.

Casey let out an " _Oh My God!_ " as she ran to the front of the hall. Kathy turned and saw Olivia. She and Olivia weren't best friends like Casey and Olivia seemed to be, but they were close, and she was happy to see her. As Olivia walked in-many eyes turned to look at her. Kathy had to admit it, she looked stunning. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her waist, and then freely flowed around her feet. There was a wonderful silk bow that added to the dress in such an elegant manner. Olivia hadn't done anything with her hair and yet it looked stunning on her in a way Kathy never thought possible with such a simple haircut. Kathy felt a ping of jealousy, but it quickly wore off though, as she found herself hugging Olivia.

Casey, Olivia, Kathy and another detective by the name of Melinda Avans, were talking when Elliot came by to chat. Kathy smiled in his direction, but his eyes were not fixated on her. He was looking at Olivia, which normally wouldn't bother her, but the look in his eyes is what hurt her. In his eyes Kathy saw a look that was normally reserved for her, except the look Elliot was giving Olivia was so much more intense. His eyes played out his emotions, but only rarely. That look, the look he was now giving Olivia, was filled with lust and hunger, but also admiration and love. She looked at Olivia and her stomach turned-Olivia was giving Elliot the same look back. Suddenly she felt extremely angry, but before she could say or do anything, Elliot came up to her and hugged her.

" _How's my girl doing?_ " his voice was filled with so much love that Kathy just couldn't stay mad.

The rest of the night went smoothly, although Kathy was constantly fuming over the looks that’s Elliot and Olivia exchanged. Elliot asked Kathy to dance a few times and had been a complete gentleman the whole night. Halfway through the ball she came to the conclusion that both Elliot and Olivia were oblivious to how deep those looks were.

She saw the looks of hurt that played out on his eyes as Olivia danced with different officers and detectives. She felt a ping of jealousy and even a bit of pity for Elliot. The looks Olivia gave him weren't nearly as intense as the looks he was constantly showering upon her. By the end of the night Kathy had been through an emotional roller coaster but was convinced nothing was going on between them.

At the end of the night she willed herself to give Olivia a hug. Olivia smiled warmly at her and waved goodbye to Elliot. As they were leaving, Kathy noticed that Olivia was hand-in-hand with another detective. Kathy tugged on Elliot’s' arm and whispered, " _Who is that?_ " as she looked towards Olivia again.

Elliot walked over to them just as they were walking out the door. Kathy ran after Elliot and was just in time to see Elliot ask Olivia to talk in private with him. Kathy thought that maybe they were having an affair, but Olivia looked so confused that Kathy just couldn't see it being possible.

" _Uh. I'm FBI Agent John Ritter. Nice to meet you Miss..?_ "

Kathy snapped out of her train of thought and smiled at him politely.

" _I'm Kathy Stabler. It's nice to meet you too._ "

They stood in awkward silence while Olivia and Elliot talked at a distance.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they both came back. Olivia's eyes looked watery and angry, while Elliot's looked watery and sad. She took Agent Ritters hand and smiled at Kathy before walking into the night-not bothering to give Elliot a second glance.

Standing in the cold, Kathy felt her rage rise and she calmly said four words that would change the course of her, Elliot’s' and their children's lives.

" _I want a divorce._ "

She didn't know what to expect, but the next word she heard was certainly not what she had anticipated. Elliot, who had started walking to their car, didn't even stop as he said _"Okay_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote YEARS ago, but am thinking of turning into an AU once I get the timeline squared. We'll see.


End file.
